


List of my recurring OCs

by EnthusiasticFish



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnthusiasticFish/pseuds/EnthusiasticFish
Summary: I have a number of original characters that I use in many of my stories, and sometimes, I don't introduce them in the story itself, assuming that people reading my stuff already know about them. Being new to these parts (and not seeing an easy way to post about them anywhere), I figured I could do this so that there was an easily accessible list of the characters I frequently make use of when I write.





	List of my recurring OCs

**Personal Fanon:** There are a few OCs who have become entrenched in my stories. They will show up off and on in fics, sometimes with large roles sometimes only cameos, but they do show up.

Note: these are characters _I_ have made up. They are not actual characters on the show (and we've met Tim's dad in recent years...and I was disappointed by the majorly overdone daddy issues they foisted off on Tim; so I won't give up my fanon family completely. I like them too much.)

 _Sam McGee : The father of Tim McGee. He is in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the waist down. His paralysis is a result of the car accident Tim was in when he received a Camaro on his 16th birthday (as mentioned in season 2). Tim was driving and his dad was the passenger. This has been a source of a small degree of guilt on Tim's part ever since. Sam is an English professor at a smallish college in Ohio and has a great memory for famous quotes. He can think of a quotation for every occasion. He was first introduced in the oneshot _Only an Accident _and if you would like the details of what happened, please read that. There is one modification from that story. In_ Only an Accident _, Sam says he was never in the military. Well, in season 6, Tim says that his dad was in the Navy...but I'm unwilling to give up my fanon until I have to...so I modified Sam's history to make him a former Navy man turned English professor. You can see some of the details in_ Finding a Way. _I have finally told Sam's history in an extremely long story entitled_ Non sibi, sed patri.

 _Naomi McGee : The mother of Tim McGee. She is tall with graying auburn hair. She is stern, practical and doesn't like showing her emotions to strangers. She had considered becoming a lawyer but decided to focus on raising Tim and then Sarah when she came along. She loves her whole family and only really gets angry when one of them is threatened. She was first introduced in _Only an Accident. _You can find out a lot more about Naomi in_ Non sibi, sed patri. _Sometimes, I wonder if I need to give her some time in the spotlight. :)_

_Agent Robert Lovitz : Another NCIS agent. He heads a team which operates out of NCIS headquarters. He's older, like Gibbs, but much less gruff._

_Agent Lara Miller : One of the agents on Lovitz' team. She is nondescript, with a soft voice that belies her skills. She is confident, both of her abilities as an agent and her abilities as a woman. She was first introduced in _The Victim(s).

 _Agent Geri Weaver : The senior agent on Lovitz' team. She is essentially impossible to intimidate (and that includes Gibbs). She's in her late forties and has plenty of experience as an NCIS agent. She was first introduced in_ Death and Destruction.

 _Agent Adam Saunders : The junior agent on Lovitz' team. He is a bit nervous still, but has the potential to go far. He's often glad that he isn't on Gibbs' team. He was first introduced in _Death and Destruction.

In addition to these characters, there are a few names that come up a lot. They're characters I've made up and I just make use of them in bit parts. They include Melanie (Tim's neighbor), Matthias Terrenton (a ZNN reporter) and Henry (the NCIS headquarters security guard).

I have many other OCs who play major roles in my stories, but they are introduced in the series in which they were created. It is only these that have become ubiquitous in my writing.


End file.
